Sith Interceptor
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Sith Interceptor is a Starfighter seen during the days of The Jedi Civil War. Mass-produced and designed with a philosophy that would later be embraced by The Galactic Empire, a Sith Interceptor is both light and agile, relying on the strength of numbers over that of it's hull or shields. Thousands of Sith Interceptors might be used in any given battle, and some enemy pilots even refer to squadrons of the ships as "Swarms" because of the overwhelming number of ships The Sith Empire might field at any time. Though most pilots consider a single Sith Interceptor to be little challenge, the odds are rarely so favorable; many battles see Sith Interceptors outnumbering their opposition by a ratio of ten to one. Capabilities Those who favor the Sith Interceptor might call it "Light," but most pilots would merely call it fragile. A single good hit from a Laser Cannon is usually enough to seriously damage, if not destroy, a Sith Interceptor. Despite its fragility, the Sith Interceptor is still a dangerous opponent that can linger in battle for quite some time. The ships are relatively nimble and can avoid damage from larger ships. Though they suffer in comparison to other Starships, their numbers are usually enough to make up for their fragile nature. The pilots of Sith Interceptors learn quickly to rely on one another for assistance during combat (Often using the Aid Another Action to increase their chances to hit enemy Starships or to suppress incoming fire). Additionally, Sith Interceptors tend to fly in small groups, or wings, to ensure that at least a few of their number make it to their target to deal damage upon the enemy. The Sith Empire cares little for the lives of their pilots, and if their Sith Interceptors are destroyed in the process of making an Attack Run, this is considered an acceptable loss. Additional Sith Interceptor Data Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Few sights are as overwhelming as a Centurion-Class Battlecruiser spewing scores of Sith Interceptors. Small, lightweight, and fragile, the Sith Interceptor is a physical manifestation of Sith philosophy. Like the Empire under Darth Sidious uses TIE Fighters, Revan's Sith Empire uses the disposable Sith Interceptors because they can be mass-produced and thrown at the enemy with little regard for the lives of the pilots. As long as they accomplish their goal, the Sith Lords care little for how many casualties the pilots of Sith Interceptors sustain. Most Republic pilots who refused to defect to the Sith find it hard to believe just how fragile the Sith Interceptor is, though the Sith pilots' willingness to throw away their lives makes it likely that even sturdier Republic craft will suffer devastating losses during space engagements. Sith Interceptors are small, no more than 7 meters in length with their wings extended, and have little in the way of hull integrity. The cockpits provide only the barest of life support, allowing a pilot to fly without the need for a full Space Suit; however, most pilots of Sith Interceptors do wear full Flight Suits since they are likely to need to eject (Or on the off chance that they survive their craft's destruction). Sith Interceptor Statistics (CL 5) Huge Starfighter Initiative: +9; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 21; +3 Armor Hit Points: 50; Damage Reduction: 10; Damage Threshold: 31 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 5 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1250 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +4 (See Below) Fighting Space: 3x3 squares (Character Scale), 1 square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +21 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons) Abilities Strength: 32, Dexterity: 22, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +9, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot +9, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 40 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Day; Carried Craft: None Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +4 (-1 Autofire), Damage: 3d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters